Nausicaa: Rise of the Swordsman
by Courage92
Summary: Things arent going well in the Valley. A council has taken over, Lord Yupa is away, Obaba's sick. Lonliness is driving Nausicaa mad. Now a letter from Tolmekia, speak's of "The greatest swordsman ever born" coming to the valley. What will she do?
1. So many problems

New name new story, here we go. OK, I always give a brief summary, here it is.

It's one month after the film, which makes Nausicaa still 16 going on 17. However she is still over one year away from receiving the title of 'Queen' of the Valley of the wind. This mean's that she has two option's; number one is she can find a suitor to help her produce an heir, which will make her Queen instantly or number two, a council from a far away nation has come to watch over the Valley until Nausicaa reaches the age of 18. Unfortunetly there is no one in the age range for Nausicaa, even to talk to, as Asbel left with Lord Yupa not long ago. Also the this new council, say their full of highly intelligent men and women, who have a high knowledge on how to run a nation. But really most of them were full of greedy schemers, looking to reek the benefits of the Valley. At the moment, Nausicaa had no choice but to follow the council's decisions. And there's another problem, Obaba's sick...

* * *

The Valley's doctor spoke with Nausicaa about Obaba's condition. Luckily he found a solution "If you can get these herbs to the valley as soon as possible, I believe she will become recover" He handed her a small piece of paper with many types of ingredients on it.

A problem arose quickly, as the doctor identifyied by Nausicaa's shaking head. "There aren't any of these in the valley, or anywhere near...."

"That's why I need you to send for a herb master in Tolmekia, its the only way we can maintain her survival" the doctor said before heading out of the room. Nausicaa didn't like this idea, but she did love Obaba very much, and was willing to go to any lengths to save her. She entered Obaba's bedsit, where she lay face up, quite lifeless apart from the heavy breathing. Nausicaa whispered in her ear. "I'll make you better, I promise".

That evening Nausicaa had decided to write to the Tolmekians and she just finished her letter.

_I'm writing in need of assistance, there are certain types of herbs, that a villager of ours need, but the Valley lacks. I have made a list of what and how many we need, plus they are needed as soon as possible._

From this point Nausicaa was very serious about this letter, but now was the time she had some fun. Lately she had felt lonely in the Valley and was in need of some company, so she had requested a little. as the letter continues..

_Now, as for the delivery. I request that there must be someone of certain talents who can help out in the recovering Valley. We are in need of anyone you can offer to remain in the Valley until we get back on our feet. We've helped your people in the past, so now its your turn._

Nausicaa ended her letter with her name, and the Kingdom's seal. Then sent it away, the very next morning. Now all she could do was wait. One thing she loved to do, that normally made her forget all about her problems was to take a stroll through the Jungle. She entered the jungle alone as usual, she couldn't even take Teto, as they didnt have a mask small enough to fit his little face. Unfortunately, this walk through the jungle just made her think more clearly about her situation. Question's kept popping up in her head, "Why did Obaba have to get sick now, of all times?". There was also the problem, that one day no matter what she did, she will have to pick a husband. Someone that could help her rule these lands. A good side to this was there was no male in the valley between 15 and 20. "Perhaps the Courier they will send, will be of age?". An odd thing about the jungle today, was it seemed awfully quiet, she hardly saw any bugs at all. "Odd, something must have drove them out, maybe a savage Ohmu scared them off".

It was a day later did her messenger return with a reply, Which read...

"Dear Princess of the Valley of the Wind,"

_"We understand that we as Tomekians, see it as our duty to help weaker Nation's in need. So we have decided to agree to all your requests. The Herb's that you need will be at your Valley in three day's, everything that you ordered. Also, we have sent them along with someone who can stay in the Valley until you see fit. He unfortunately is quite the trouble-maker, and has been in several different prisons, obviously not Tolmekian born. However, he is perhaps the greatest swordsman ever born, and will benefit to something that you desperately need, Soldiers."_

After reading, Nausicaa tightened her grip fiercely and crushed the letter in her hand. "Soldiers. Ha, we don't need soldiers to survive, why didn't they send a blacksmith or a farmer". Nausicaa however is one of the most accepting people in the world, and decided she would let this swordsman do as he pleases. "The greatest swordsman ever born, we'll have to put that to the test. Lord Yupa will very much love to meet this young warrior, of course. I'll send him a letter".

Two day's afterward, Nausicaa awoke more early than usual, by Teto licking her nose. She moaned after stretching and took a peek outside. The Valley's opening was facing directly west, and in the exact spot where the sun rose, so Nausicaa got a perfect view of what time it was "Awww the sun's not even up yet" She sighed, thinking that she wouldn't go back to sleep, so she brushed her short hair instead. The sun peeked quietly into her window, and her eyes were taking by surprise because of the light. It was only for a few seconds, when something then blocked the sun from the Valley. Seeing as it was just rising, it couldn't be too big, she thought. Still slightly blinded, by the light behind the figure on top of the giant wall, she narrowed her eyes to get a better view. All she could tell was, that the figure was wearing a long cape, and dressed in some kind of robes, probably to protect from the desert sun. As quick as a flash, it disappeared, and her eyes received the full beam of the sun's light. She covered her sore pupils, and looked once more, nothing."Too early, far too early." She thought, before wiping her fave "Plus the stress from everything is getting to be a bit much. I'll take a break today". Time for another visit to the jungle


	2. A good break?

Chapter 2.

Title - A good break?

After several hours of reading, and practising a few sword techniques. Nausicaa decided it was now the hour that she could do her daily routine. First of all she wanted to send word to Lord Yupa, about the arrival of their guest, and about Obaba's condition. It was true that Obaba and Lord Yupa quarrelled over the great prophecy, but at the end if the day they were very close. Nausicaa had been dressed in her usual attire, the blue jacket etc. She had a note in her hand, a sword at her side. One thing she never entered the jungle without, was a weapon of some sort. Which reminded her, she needed to see the town blacksmith about her rifle she left with him day's ago. It was getting a polish, and a case of new bullets.

"Make sure you find Lord Yupa no matter what, its very important" She handed the messenger the note that slipped it into his side pocket.

"Don't worry princess, I'll make sure it does" He said. Nausicaa nodded, and he rode off into the distance. Then she headed for a smaller building just opposite. The building was the same as the others, made of wood which meant creaky floorboards. The room she entered looked like a regular shop, but it was a blacksmith. Nausicaa brushed it off thinking it was just good architecture. The small elderly looking man, seemed to be miles away. He wandered about the shop making random grunts as if he had loosed something.  
"I'm looking for the rifle I left a day ago..." Nausicaa said before getting cut off.

"Top shelf, it's been polished and has a fresh batch of bullets" He said still wandering. Nausicaa took it down, and looked at it. It certainly was polished; she playfully aimed at his head 'bang'.

"Huh, you say something?" The shop keeper asked. Nausicaa lowered the rifle as a middle aged man entered.

"Ohh thank you" She left in a hurry almost knocking over the younger man.

"'Grunt' wasn't that the princess?" He asked.

"Yeah, she came in to pick up her rifle and bullets" The old man who was still wandering about.

"Hmm, are these the bullets" the younger man said picking up a small box. The old man became more alert afterward; he grabbed the box and the middle aged man's coat.

"You listen here, I want you to catch up with the princess and give her these. No doubt she'll be going into that Toxic Jungle again there's been a rogue Mossop near the jungle, and without bullets, she's in danger!" The old man released him and he ran out. (Author note - A Mossop, is one of the giant bugs. It's normally never seen, because it lives alone. They are always savage and brutal)

Miles away, Nausicaa reached the Toxic jungles borders in no time via her glider. What she had no idea of was that she was carrying an empty rifle, and that a Giant Mossop was lurking somewhere the jungle. She was looking forward to her visit in the jungle, and couldn't wait to get out of the barren desert she was in at the moment. Before entering the tree's she was wearing a mask, to protect her from the poison. When suddenly a loud rumbling grew louder and louder. At first she thought it was just an Ohmu going past. But then she saw, the Mossop truly was an ugly bug. It had green eyes, a billion legs and two chain like antenna's. Her eye's widened, and she ran as fast as her legs would take. Until one of the giant antenna's made her trip. She hit the ground hard, it rose upwards away to ram its giant head covered in acidic venom, and so later it can digest her. Its attention was taken away for a second; Nausicaa looked around and saw a small group of five men firing their rifles at will. Unfortunately it had no affect. Now the first thing Nausicaa would have done was to pull out her insect charm and try to calm it down, but in this dangerous position, there was no chance. She pulled the rifle over to her, and aimed it right at its chest. 'Click 'Click'. Realising that the gun had no bullets, and the monstrous insect looking down on her. It roared loudly. That's when her whole life flashed before her eyes. But then, at that very second something that was moving at the speed of light, moved passed her and the beast, which at that second stop roaring. The speed of the object made the sand rise, and she couldn't tell what went passed. About five seconds later it was quiet; no roaring, no gun's firing, just silence. The mighty insect fell to the ground and its top half split from the bottom, like diced carrots. Nausicaa' who was still scared out of her wits, stood up slowly looked to her right where the lifeless insect lay, and beyond it a human wearing a red cape stood with his sword 90 degrees from the ground. She gasped, and looked at the still lifeless beast. The five men, who had dropped their guns out of relief and pure shock. Walked over to the left hand side of the human stranger, who was staring at the dark jungle. Nausicaa stood behind the taller men, trying to get through. One of the men at the front asked "Who are you, soldier?"

The stranger spoke, just after Nausicaa had reached the front, whose mouth along with the five men was wide open. "Acheron...Son of Peleus". Nausicaa noticed his left eye had three scars across it, like he had been attacked by something with razor sharp claws.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review.


	3. Back to the Valley

* * *

Nausicaa, the five men from the valley and this Acheron, son of Peleus walked backed to the Valley, quietly. Nausicaa peered round her shoulder. Looking at their new swordsman, who had his large black sword in his right hand and leaing on his shoulder. His eye's, forehead and scars were covered by the shade of his hood. Which came from a white leather jacket with no sleeves, and underneath was a black short sleeved shirt. Dangling from a silver chain around his neck was a green medalian about the size of a pinky. It was shaped in way that Nausicaa had never seen before. And eventually, curiosity got the better of her.

"What is that?.....Jade? Diamond?" She asked, this gained the attention of all the other Valley dwellers, expect who she was asking. His face stayed the same as she first laid eyes on it. A sort of a cross, frowning look. What's more commenly known as "The thousand yard stare". The men continued to wait for an answer.

"The princess asked you a question!" One of the men ordered. This did nothing for Nausicaa , as Acheron never stopped facing forward. But then...

"Emerald" He said. His voice was low and husky. And from what Nausicaa could tell from his short gaze towards her, he was around her age, perhaps a little older.

It's true what they say, News does travel fast. That what Nausicaa thought when they entered the valley. Just as they entered, the five men disbanded into a crowd and a flock of the council's soldiers surrounded Nausicaa and Acheron. Nausicaa moved her body around in surprise. Acheron circled the soldiers merely with his eye's. A senior member of the council, named Unferth. One of the more unfair of them stepped forward.

"Arrest this man! He has been caught slaying a mere mossop whitch is a death penalty" He shouted. Two soldiers came to the left and right of Acheron, who took his black sword from him.

Acheron looked at the soldier."Careful with that......that swords cursed". The two soldiers looked quite terryfied at this. Probably for diffrent reasons. Was it because of what he said? Was it because of the cold dark look he gave them? Or was it because he had just slain a monstrous insect, over 50 times his size?. They decided not to take his other sword which lay in its quiver over his shoulder.

Unferth came forward. "Out of my way" Frightened Idiots!"

He put his face about 6 inches in front of Acherons and said "What's your name, boy?"

Acheron says nothing.

Obviously angered by his ignorance. Unfeth shouted "Answer me!" Then strethches his arm up, as if away to strike. Acheron doesnt flinch.

"Lord Unferth, I really must protest. But this is the the messenger who is bringing the valley the herbs it asked for. And its true he did kill a mossop....but he saved my life. The valley owes him grattitude" Nausicaa said stepping in. "Thankfully Unferth will still have his arm after this". She thought

"hmm, that does seem like a just cause Princess. But let this be known, messenger!" He spat.

"Dont ever cross me again" Unferth and the soldiers left the area. The soldier holding Acheron's black sword handed it to Nausicaa and follewed behind them. She turned around slowly her eyes fixed on the shiny silver blade. She held it up presenting it to him. He took it quickly and placed a white bag in her hand. Inside were the herbs needed to cure Obaba. She smiled and watched him wander off to the daffodil covered hill.

* * *

"Now all she needs, is plenty of rest and quiet" the doctor said. He had just apllied Obaba with the medicine made from Acheron's herbs.

"Thank You, but do you have any idea when she'll be awake?" Nausicaa asked.

"Couldn't say, few hours at the least. Judging by her age, a few hours i'd say" He said

The valley's mayor greeted Nausicaa with a friendly nod, who nodded back.

"i heard about what happened. Are you allright, Princess?" he asked

"I'm fine, but where is our guest?" Nausicaa asked. He turned to his right. And pointed towards the daffodil hill. There he sat cross legged sharpening his sword. Nausicaa nodded.

"What do you plan to do with him?" he asked.

"He deserves a proper welcome" She said smiling. After she pranced of to the hill. He called "Careful, he's not the best to have a conversation with!"

Nausicaa walked up the steep hill, and stood in front of him. he never looked at her. Just hept sharpening his dark sword.

"Good morning" She said

Acheron says nothing.

"....Beatiful day, isnt it?" She said

Acheron again say's nothing.

"Well I just wanted to thank you for....well everything" She said. Her little fox squirrel jumps to the floor and sits peacefully

"....and if there's anything you need, I mean anything at all"

Acheron says nothing for the third time, he puts down his sword and picks another flower.

Some what hurt by his little interaction with her, she decided to stop the conversation, with simple "OK". Then walk's in the direction she came. She was really hoping for someone her age to talk to.

"(Sniff's flower) What is the name of this flower?" He asked

Nausicaa stopped dead, then turns around. "excuse me?

"I said, what's the name of this flower?" he said. Nausicaa walks back up to her original position.

"These are called daffodil's, they normally grow out here in the spring, heve'nt you seen them before?" She asked

"In the place I was raise, nothing grew" He said

"which was? I mean the place you were raised" She asked

"(sniffs flower) The icecaps" he said.

"The Icecaps! What's it like there?!" She yelled. Acheron look's up at her slowly, and give's a half smile.

"Tarokkan ie owrew des efwa, that's Praktician, their first language" he said (Translated - "Not nearly as beautiful as you")

"So what does it mean?" She asked

"....beautiful" he said, not giving the full translation.

* * *


End file.
